That's Some Spicy Island Research! (LAoPtS)/Transcript
This is the episode for Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series. (the episode begins) () - - - - - - - - Narrator: - - - - - - - - - song Ash Ketchum (V.O.): That's Some Spicy Island Research! Meg Griffin: So, Ryan my love. You think Suu and I love you? Suu: He knows, Meg. Goomy: Gooo mmyyy! ("I know, right?") Ryan F-Freeman: Well, my love. I think it's a first that Goomy is with a slime girl as it's trainer. Meg Griffin: Yeah. And I love you so much. Liam: Can you three lovebirds look over there. go to Liam Ryan F-Freeman: What's this, Liam? sees a Pokémon desperately calling for help in the water and was unable to swim Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my. It can't swim. Meg Griffin: And if Liam can swim, a snake named Miia will help it. Papi: her Poke Ball out and tosses it in the air Rufflet, on the double. shows up, emerging from the Poke Ball Rufflet: Ruff let. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice one, Papi. I think you're getting the hang of this. Papi: Thanks, Ryan. Ruffet Rufflet, go and save that Pokémon. Rufflet: Ruff. ("Got it.") uses his talons to grab on to the Pokémon Ryan F-Freeman: Good thing she used her claws for something, Meg. I would see that Liam can fly faster then Miia. ???: Starrr... ("I'm cold..") brings it to shore Liam: You okay, little one? Mallow: Who's that Pokémon? Lillie: That's a Starly. Papi: A Starly, that's your name? Rotom Dex: And that's my cue. revealed the Pokedex entry Rotom Dex: Starly, the Starling Pokemon, a Normal and Flying type. Because Starly are weak individually, they form groups. They have a habit to bicker if it group grows too big. Ryan F-Freeman: That poor thing. Papi: What happened to you? Starly: Starly Starl starl ly ly Starly Starl, Ly ly Starly Starl. ("Well, I was walking on the ground then all of a sudden, I was here by the water. ") Ryan F-Freeman: up Stary Don't worry, Stary. I hope we would find a way to nurse you to health. Meg Griffin: You said it, my love. I hope Miia won't try and hug you. Where is she anyway? Lillie: to where Miia was She's over there. see Miia Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Yeah. Hi, Miia. began drying Starly who was soaking wet Miia: I hope Ash and the others would help Papi out, Darling. Brionne (Maisie): Brionne? ("Darling?") Ryan F-Freeman: It's a nickname, Maisie. Liam's Charizard: Roar rrowr rowwr ("I think we would see what Ash is up to.") Liam: You think so? to the group Charizard says "We would see what Ash is up to." Ryan F-Freeman: Good idea. And I know Meg is my love. Miia did love her "Darling". group found Ash and the classmates with Professor Kukui and Nurse Joy at Seafolk Village at Poni Islands Ryan F-Freeman: There they are. Suu: like Ryan I hope Starry would have some help if Nurse Joy can nurse it back to health. Liam: I think so, Suu. Meg Griffin: Me too with Ryan. Starly: Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, little one. Papi will look after you. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ryan F-Freeman: Okay, Rotom Pokédex. It's your cue. Rotom Pokédex: Sure thing, Ryan. checks the entry of Tapu Fini Rotom Pokedex: Tapu Fini, the Land Spirit Pokemon. A Water and Fairy type. The Guardian of Poni Island. Tapu Fini creates and controls water that washes away anything unclean. It rarely appears in front of humans. Meg Griffin: Wow, Ryan. You know it better Miia. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Golurk! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - [ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts